


30

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [30]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	30

 [mabelsguidetolove](http://mabelsguidetolove.tumblr.com/post/171530439869)

so i’m doing badly, mental health-wise……. and i just cried a little bc i imagined a scenario where in, like, their 20s or so, mabel’s pregnant and the baby daddy leaves her and dipper steps up as kind of a stand-in dad and helps her raise the kiddo

 [pinecesttrain](https://pinecesttrain.tumblr.com/post/171533005529/mabelsguidetolove-so-im-doing-badly-mental)

Something like this?

* * *

“Um…”

Dipper’s ears pricked, catching the quiet utterance. The pen behind his ear tilted and he flinched to catch it as it fell but missed. He moved to grab it from the ground and the papers on his desk scattered as he accidentally brushed them with his rolling chair.

“Ah, crap,” he muttered, grabbing at the sheets as he leaned over.

“Oh, uh, sorry!” said the timid teenage girl at his door.

“Nah, nah, you’re fine,” he said with a wave. Glancing over, he saw she held an envelope in her hands. “What’s up?”

“Well, um,” she started, “this is for you, but, uh…”

Dipper set the papers back on his desk as she hesitated. Looking back at her, he saw her shuffle her feet with an uncomfortable expression. He considered her envelope and thought a second. Snapping his fingers as he realized, he said, “Oh it’s-”

“No!” she interrupted loudly. Dipper blinked, surprised at her outburst. She looked aside awkwardly. “It’s… well, see… um…”

“Something wrong, Liz?” he asked, concern sneaking into his voice.

“No, it’s just… we always call this Uncle’s Day, but, um, this year… I, uh…” Dipper stared, his heart almost stopping. “Could we call it Father’s Day?”

Dipper didn’t know what to say as he watched his niece shuffle some more. She pulled the envelope to her chest, shivered nervously, then stomped over and thrust it towards him. He took it slowly, noticing how plain its appearance was. Gripping a corner, her tore open a short side, revealing the note inside.

“Dear Dad,

I know you’re not really my dad, but I’ve always thought of you like that. Whenever I was sad, whenever I had trouble, whenever I had a hard test or a bad breakup, you were there. You’ve always been there. Teaching me. Looking out for me. I dunno, I’m probably rambling, but you know what I mean.

I don’t care if it’s weird since you’re my mom’s brother. I don’t care if some other person is biologically my father. You’re my dad. You always have been, as far back as I remember.

Love,

Liz”

Dipper touched the letter, three spots wrinkled by tears. Two were there already, but he’d added the third. He still had no words for her as he looked up.

She cocked her head with a small smile. “Happy Father’s Day?”

“Th- thanks,” he managed, holding his arms out wide. She stepped into them and he hugged his daughter harder than he ever had before.


End file.
